fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Die Reise des Jean Arnot/Kapitel 003
Ich will nicht undankbar erscheinen meinem Retter gegenüber, doch weiß ich nicht ob ich wirklich gerettet bin. Dazu muss ich wohl berichten was in den letzten Tagen geschah. 4 Tage war ich auf dem Beiboot und mein Wasser und der wenige Proviant den ich besaß waren längst zu Neige gegangen. Meine Tasche hatte ich immer bei mir und diese Situation zeigte mir wie gut das war. Die Sonne war so unerträglich heiß und ließ mich Dinge sehen die unmöglich hier sein konnten. Ein riesengroßer Palast im Sand der Wüste ragte in den Himmel und beinahe wäre ich ins Wasser gefallen, hätte ich dieser Fata Morgana nachgegeben. Die Nächte waren dafür umso kälter, das mein Umhang kaum geeignet war mich zu wärmen. Am Morgen des 5 Tages war ich so schwach das ich mich nicht mehr aufsetzte wie sonst sondern einfach liegen blieb. Die Sonne würde auch heute erbarmungslos auf mich herab scheinen und keine Wolke würde mir auch nur einen Windhauch schenken. Ich bemerkte kaum das jemand in meiner Nähe sprach und hochhob. Erst langsam gegen Abend merkte ich das ich nicht mehr im Beiboot war, doch mein Verstand war noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt. Nur schemenhaft nahm ich jemanden war, der redete und meinen Kopf verarztete. Dann am Morgen diesen Tages erwachte ich und sah mich im Raum um in dem ich war. Es schien ein Raum für Kranke zu sein, denn ich bemerkte ein kleines Labor mir gegenüber, viele Verbände und kleine Flaschen mit Medikamenten von denen ich noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kam ein Mann herein, den ich aber kaum für einen Arzt gehalten hätte. „Komm mit Kleiner. Der Captain wollte dich sehen“, sagte er nur und war schon wieder hinausgegangen. Langsam zog ich mich an, folgte dem Mann mit der großen Kette um den Hals und wurde in ein einen Raum geführt, der doch sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet war. Links neben mir waren viele Karten zu erkennen, die zusammengerollt in einem Kartenschrank lagen. Darunter waren Schubladen zu sehen, dessen Inhalt mir verschlossen blieb. Vor mir saß ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit einem Pferdeschwanz und sich um meine Anwesenheit kaum kümmerte. Der Kettenmann war schon wieder draußen und so schien ich allein mit ihm. Er hatte zwei Narben über seinem linken Auge, die sich kreuzten und ihn dadurch verwegener erschienen ließ. „Ich bin Jean Arnot, Schriftsteller“, bemerkte ich etwas unsicher. „Oh wirklich, was schreibst du denn so?“, fragte eine Stimme hinter mir und die mir bekannt vorkam. Sie gehörte dem rothaarigen Schwertkämpfer von Naxos, den ich leider verpasst hatte. „Über Länder und deren Bewohner, über meine Reise halt und wem ich so begegne“, sagte ich freundlich. „Das gefällt mir, setzt euch doch und trinkt mit mir. Vielleicht tragt ihr mir ja sogar etwas vor. Ich bin übrigens Shanks und dieser wortgewandte hier ist Ben Beckman“, sagte Shanks belustigt. Dieser Wunsch machte mich verlegen und ich setze mich gegenüber dem stillen Ben. Ich bekam Kaffee und etwas zu Essen und lobte den Koch für sein hervorragendes Frühstück. Dabei kam ich nicht umhin zu bemerken das Shanks der linke Arm wirklich fehlte, auch wenn er diese Tatsache sorgsam unter seinem Umhang versteckt hielt. „Wie bist du eigentlich in dieses Boot gekommen. So auf der Grandline zu schippern ist sehr gefährlich?“, fragte Shanks nach dem Frühstück. Ich erzählte ihm von dem Überfall der Piraten und dem unglückseligen Moment bei dem ich ins Wasser fiel, was ihn doch sehr belustigte. „Ich frage mich was der alte Jeff vor hat, ist normal nicht seine Art hier in dieser Gegend rumzuschippern. War er nicht schon nahe der zweiten Red Line Ben?“, fragte Shanks. „Ja, er war vielleicht schon drüben, aber die meisten drehen wieder um, weil sie der Neuen Welt nicht gewachsen sind“, sagte Ben ruhig. Nach diesem Gespräch ging ich an Deck und schaute den Matrosen zu, die Segel flickten und ein paar Seile zogen. Ein ordentliches Handwerk hatte ich nie gelernt wie diese Männer. Ungeschickt waren meine Hände, wenn es darum ging ein Holz zu bearbeiten, ja selbst auf einem Bauernhof hatte ich kläglich aufgegeben. Meinen Vater schien das nicht zu stören, denn er schickte mich wie einst er selbst von seinem Vater auf die Grandline um zu schreiben. Dennoch stellte ich mir die Frage, ob ich als Gefangener galt auf diesem Piratenschiff. Selbst nicht angekettet hätte ich nicht fliehen können auf dem offenen Meer. „He Kleiner, kannst du schießen“, sagte jemand hinter mir und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Mein Vater hat es mir beigebracht“, sagte ich und hatte halb vergessen das ich dieses Geschick wohl geerbt hatte von ihm. „Lass mich sehen, schieß auf die Spielkarten am Mast dort“, sagte der Mann der sich als Yassop vorstellte. Vorsichtig nahm ich die Waffe, zielte und traf zwei von drei Karten. „Eingerostet, eh? Macht nichts, ich bring es dir schon bei. Aber erst mal sollten wir uns auf eine Party vorbereiten. Wer weiß wann wir die nächste feiern können“, meinte Yassopp und schlug mir so derbe auf den Rücken das ich Mühe hatte nicht vorn über zufallen. Ein paar Minuten später fingen die Jungs an Binks Sake zu singen, einem Lied das ich von meinem Vater her kannte und das er nur heimlich sang. Wir tranken guten Wein und Sake, aßen Fisch und Reis und ich erzählte eine der Tageszeit entsprechend düstere Geschichte vom Schwarzen John und den Geisterpiraten. Die Nacht bemerkte ich gar nicht wie sie an mir vorbeizog und mich in Schlaf versetzte.